


i know its over

by maybekurt (corkie)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Misses GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Eventual Smut, Everyone is of age, Flirty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Wilbur Soot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unhealthy Relationships, dnf angst mmmmmm, dream flirts a lot here, everyone is miserable here, except for tommy and tubbo, george and dream are music nerds bc that shits cute as FUCK, george is a femboy lolz, george is a player??, george isn't colourblind for creative purposes ahahahahahhah !!!!!!!, how?? do u tag?????, karlnap if u squint, lol jk im gonna make a subplot for them, no character death just sad, not beta read we die like wilbur, poor dream just wants love, sad sex, tommy and tubbo are platonic soulmates here bc yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corkie/pseuds/maybekurt
Summary: dream longed for love, george craved toxicity.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. ⛥  tw's/warnings  ⛥

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is v much appreciated. im also more used to writing one-shots so pls bear with me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first full length fic!! i'm also planning on cross posting this on wattpad maybe. please don't repost my work!  
> *if any of the cc's state in the future that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction i will gladly delete this <3
> 
> constructive criticism is v much appreciated, lmk what you guys think :)

just to get this out of the way,

\- tommy/tubbo's relationship here is strictly platonic. shipping minors is gross :/

\- niki and wilbur are platonic too, they're both fit the "older sibling" role here 

\- mostly fluffy karlnap subplot

**_TRIGGER WARNINGS/WARNINGS_ **

\- implied past sexual assault/r*pe (this will be a bigger part of the plot and cannot be skipped)

\- depression and suicidal thoughts (cannot be skipped)

\- cheating in past relationships (briefly mentioned in a few chapters)

\- drug usage (crucial part of the plot, cannot be skipped)

\- drinking

\- implied past suicide attempts

\- implied s/h 

\- etc.


	2. prologue

it was almost as if dream was being buried in his grave, he could almost feel the soil fall over him. 

there was _ nowhere _ he could go,

and as he climbed back into an empty bed,

he still clung onto the younger man-- or rather the idea of him.

the warmth of an empty bed,

and the cold from a loved one.

the cold room had fallen silent. the only sounds being the rain outside on the terrace,

and a weak whisper into george’s ear,

_ “....i know it's over..” _


	3. photo ID ⛥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george walks into a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never been clubbing forgive me LMAO

**_8:16pm_ ** , the brunette reads as he walks into the local club, his friends following behind him. sure, it was way too early to be drinking and dancing, but here he was, they flashed their ID’s to the bouncer, stepping into the club, blinding, flashing lights and blaring music surrounding them.

george raises his voice to talk over the blaring speakers, “i’ll go get us drinks, yeah?” nick, smiles and nods as he heads to the dance floor along with karl, “yeah thanks, get me and karl a few beers!” george smiles and turns to niki giving her a questioning look, “what about you, niki?” “i think i’ll pass, i’m driving remember?.” she smiles back warmly. the brunette gives her a thumbs up and starts heading to the bar.

george sits down at the bar, and the tender gives him a look, “uh, two beers and one long island iced tea,” she returns after 5 minutes with a tray in hand, holding george and his friends’ drinks. george pulls out his wallet to pay, handing her 8 dollars. the brunette takes the drinks into his hands and makes his way through the crowd, struggling to look for his friends. he finally sees karl and niki giggling and messing around. he continues to make his way over to them and give the other boy both beers. “where’s nick?” george asks. “oh! he went to the bar looking for you, you know how impatient he gets.” niki says with a warm smile. “hey, where’s your drink?” karl questions, george mentally facepalms, “crap, i’ll be back in a bit” he then heads back to the bar and sees the rum and coke laying there on the island. as he goes to reach for it, a tall blond bumps into him, spilling the drink on the counter. “shit..” the bartender returns quickly with a wet cloth, wiping down the surface. “sorry” george mumbles, embarassed. he sighs turns around to meet a pair of piercing emerald green eyes. he observes the man’s features. strong jawline, big and strong hands, wavy long blond hair… he was pretty tall, tall enough to tower over him in bed even... ‘shit, he’s hot...’ george thought. the shorter boy shook himself out of his daze.  _ fuck, _ had he been staring? he blushes out of embarrassment. 

“GOGY!” a familiar voice echoed. george glances to the corner of his eye to see a very much drunken nick, pushing his way through the crowd towards him. “who’s this guy?” the drunk texan slurs out. “lucky guy… ‘s he g’nna be your one night stand for tonight?” he giggles. “shut up” the brunette mumbles as he looks down, fidgeting with the hem of his skirt. he turns his head and gives the blond man in front of him a smile, and he gives him a wink in return. suddenly, karl comes up behind nick, rushing to get him away from the scene. “bring him back before 2!” the drunk man yells as his boyfriend ushers him away. the blond stranger in front of george chuckles and sits down at the bar, and george follows. the blond takes a sip of his drink and looks at the shorter boy.

“one night stand, huh?”


	4. why are you alone tonight? ⛥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream takes george home

“one-night stand, huh?” the taller boy smirks. george chuckles and rolls his eyes, “i don’t even know your name and you’re already trying to get in my pants?” “you think you’re such hot shit, if you really were, then why are you alone tonight?” the blond shifts in his seat and lets out a light laugh at george’s witty remark, “well it was worth the shot,” “i’m dream, 21 years old.”

george was too distracted checking dream out to realize that he was trying to introduce himself. dream leans into george’s ear with a sly smirk on his face, whispering, “no need to stare, love,” “you’ll see more of me later tonight,” the brunette’s eyes widen and his face flushes.

“never caught your name, by the way” george bites his lip and smirks, “i never threw it,” dream rolls his eyes this time at the witty comment. “my name’s george and i’m 19” dream quirks a brow, “19? how’d you get in here?” george giggles. “i’m friends with the owner’s son, so i guess the age rule doesn’t apply to me.” 

dream downs his drink and eyes the other up and down, not even bothering to disguise the fact that he was totally checking him out. “cute skirt” he blurts out. george smiles sheepishly and giggles, “thanks” the blond lays a hand on george’s shoulder and leans into his ear again, “though, it would look better off… don't you think?” flustered, the shorter boy turns his head away, rubbing his thighs together trying to make any sort of friction. “you like this don’t you,” “ like being talked to like this?”  
the blond knew exactly what he was doing. he was trying to lure the younger in, and he knew it was working. george feels a light tap on his shoulder, niki. “hey, we’re heading back now, nick got…well, let’s just say he’s wasted.” niki laughs nervously. glancing over his friend’s shoulder, george sees a struggling karl trying to hold up his… very drunk boyfriend.

george looks back at dream then back to niki.

she brushes it off and smiles, “see you later, geo! stay safe, okay?” yeah, she definitely got the message. he waves at the blonde girl as she heads out of the club with the rest of their friends. george turns to dream, smiling innocently, “so… dream,”

“...how do you feel about taking me home?”

-

“ah- h-harder please- ah!” george whimpered out. dream wraps a hand around the submissive’s neck and presses down gently, quickening his thrusts. “f-fuck, baby…” the blond groaned out. george felt close, the warm atmosphere, having dream above him, having dream inside him, it was so much, almost too much for him even. dream’s hips stutter, his thrusts going at an uneven pace, both of them were so close. “d-dream…!” george moaned wantonly as he came, dream continued to fuck him through his orgasm until he started to reach his climax. overstimulated and fucked out, george mumbled, “inside please… please, dream…” “shit, you’re so pretty.” “so fuckin’ wrecked for me, yeah?” dream gave in a final thrust, finishing inside the boy beneath him. the two boys were left breathless, panting under the sheets.

dream pets george’s hair, “round 2?” 

“oh my goodness, dream”

“is that a yes?”

“i.. what? n-no!”


End file.
